Diary of a Teenage Wizard
by HaylieJack
Summary: Diary entries of Hermione, Harry, and Ron.
1. Introduction

This chapter was mainly written purely because i had no other way to describe Hermione's diary, but then i got carried away with describing harry's and ron's, too. so now this chapter is the intro-to describe everybody's journals. this is also the only timeiwill write the disclaimer, because there's not much point in writing it over and over again. I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. I NEVER DID, AND I MOST LIKELY NEVER WILL, UNLESS I BUY IT OFF ROWLING. when pigs fly... 

Hermione has an "audio diary" -it's a tape recorder she speaks into. A dangerous form of diary, that…easily eavesdropped on…The tape in her recorder carries a special charm-it never runs out of tape, no matter how many entries she puts on it.

Ron has a small, leather-bound book, similar to Tom Riddle's diary, except this one is brown, and does NOT have Ron's sixteen-year-old memory preserved in it. ;) It was a birthday present from Hermione in their fourth year, and he's been writing in it ever since. Hermione cast three charms on it before she gave it to him-a Blanking Charm, which blanks it when someone tries to read it without Ron's permission, and two spells on the first two pages of the journal. On the first page, Ron can talk to Hermione and receive an answer-all without Hermione's knowledge. The journal can give an answer based on a self-updating "magical database" of Hermione. The other page is for Harry. This way, Ron can see what his friends might say about a topic without actually talking to them if he needed to.

Harry carries a black, also leather-bound book. It has the Gryffindor crest on the front and back. The first page reads:

The journal of James Potter: Written (and Sometimes Illustrated by Him) 

And his son, Harry

It is half-filled with James' writing, and Harry's afterward. When Professor Dumbledore gave it to him, he said, "This journal was used by your father, starting in his second year. It was, I believe, a birthday present from Sirius. It came into my possession after he had left school, just after his marriage to your mother, Lily. They were both in the Order then, and he told me that if anything was to happen to him, that I should give it to your mother. I guessed that you could make better use of it."

The charm cast on Harry's journal is a Blanking Charm. The quill shrinks to 1/10 of its full size when slipped into a little storage slot inside the front cover. When it is in use, it is almost identical to Rita Skeeter's Quick Quotes Quill, although it doesn't skew the words being said. Harry doesn't have to speak, however. The quill is quite content to be written with if the need arises.

if anybody has any ideas for a more descriptive version of hermione's diary, please feel free to share them. HaylieJack 


	2. Hermione

"Friday, September 13, 1996. Harry asked me out! He officially asked me to be his girlfriend! Of course I said yes, I mean, I've been waiting for him to ask me out since fifth year, but I had no idea that he was actually interested! We're going to Hogsmeade together tomorrow, for my birthday partially, but also as a first date. What a birthday present! I'm still not sure what I'm going to wear yet. Maybe I'll ask Parvati. And we're not going to that dumb little teashop Cho took him to, either. We're going to the Wizard's Inn. That's the nicest restaurant in Britain! We actually have to wear dress robes! I haven't written Mum or Dad about it, yet, though…they'd go berserk. 'Make sure his chair stays across the table from yours. Make sure you don't let him kiss you until at _least_ the third date. Make sure he keeps his hands to himself at all times. Make sure, make sure, make sure, make sure!' I love my mother dearly, but she does get a little weird about boys. I'm still not sure what to do about Ron, though. We haven't told him yet. Neither of us are really sure how. I mean, it's always been the three of us. We've all been best friends since first year, and everybody knows he likes me…I almost feel bad for saying yes to Harry. Almost."


End file.
